The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to data syncing and migration from different sources.
Bulk data syncing and migration involves transferring large amounts of data originating from different sources to an enterprise application. Typically, bulk data includes data records that may be organized in a structural format, such as a database. Bulk data syncing and migration are especially utilized by Software as a Service (SaaS) applications.
SaaS applications are software platforms based on software licensing and delivery models in which software is licensed on a subscription basis and is centrally hosted. SaaS applications are typically accessed by users using a thin client via a web browser and became a common delivery model for many business applications.